totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Clover
Clover é uma personagem principal na série "Três Espiãs Demais!". Junto com suas melhores amigas e companheiras espiãs Sam e Alex. Ela é dublada por Rita Almeida (1-5ª temporada), Luisa Palomanes (6ª temporada), Andrea Baker na versão em inglês e Fily Keita na versão original em francês. Ela é rival de Mandy. Contrapartida da Clover é Pam, a partir do anterior WOOHP equipe espião. Em suas missões WOOHP ela usa um vermelho macacão. Biografia Clover participaram Beverly Hills High School, em Beverly Hills, Califórnia, junto com Sam e Alex. Ao contrário de Sam, o desempenho acadêmico de Clover não foi geralmente estelar. No episódio " Rainha por um Dia ", Alex mencionou que Clover tem um D em sua aula de astronomia. Clover também revelado no episódio " Alex obtem educado "que suas notas eram" principalmente de um e B da ", juntamente com uma C na loja de metal, o que sugere que seu desempenho acadêmico parecia melhorar. No episódio "Mime seu próprio negócio ", Clover, uma vez baixado um de seus ensaios inglês fora da internet. No episódio " Futebol Spy ", Clover mencionou que ela é uma parte do Clube de vítimas da moda, uma organização que" fornece doações de caridade na forma de roupas da moda para o estilisticamente desafiado ". No episódio " Bouquets mal são Sooo Passe ", Clover ficou extremamente ciumento quando Sam datada de seu ex-namorado Fernando , apesar do fato de eles se separaram há dois anos.Insinuando Pode do seu primeiro amor ou do primeiro namorado sério como eles só separados devido a ele se afastando. Esse episódio mostrou traço do ciúme de Clover, apesar disso, ela mostra uma grande gratidão quando Sam despejado Fernando para evitar ferir seus sentimentos; revelando que era genuinamente coração quebrado e não apenas ser amargo, embora possa ser admitido que era no inicio do episódio. No episódio " Dia das Bruxas ", Clover mostrou ser o segundo mais maduro depois de Samantha. Como Alex estava choramingando para ir doces ou travessuras, afiando Chucky em portar-se mal, embora Alex parece melhor com as crianças do que Samantha ou Clover. Assim, pode-se assumir a sua maturidade está em idade avançada, Clover estar no meio. Na Universidade de Malibu especula-se que Clover está fazendo bem ou, pelo menos, passar porque ela completou um semestre de aula. Em determinado momento, ela diz a seus amigos: "Você está olhando para o mestre da sesh estudo de última hora!", O que significa que como um monte de estudantes universitários, ela tende a empinar. Personalidade Dos 3, Clover é o único que age como os mais típicos adolescentes menina obcecada com a moda, meninos e sua aparência. Ironicamente, quando se trata de bandidos, ela é geralmente aquele que está transformado de alguma forma, seja se tornar um fisiculturista, um sumo , ou mesmo um catgirl humano. Ela estava ainda vestida com um vestido real por um vilão que queria um consort de governar o mundo ao lado dele. Mesmo que Clover tende a ser mais focado em substâncias materialistas e superficiais do que em suas missões, ela entende a importância da amizade e trabalho em equipe. Ela vai subir para a ocasião. Muitas vezes ela vê as coisas de um jeito mais leve e positivo, mas costuma ser alerta quando Alex e Sam estão apaixonadas. Clover é o mais paquera do grupo principal. Ela é conhecida por ter tido uma abundância de namorados e fará de tudo para obter um cara. Em quase todos os episódios, enquanto ela está em uma missão, ela está sempre a falar de um cara que ela quer namorar ou falar sobre uma roupa que ela vai usar em uma data.Isso é estranho, porque durante o ensino fundamental, ela sempre foi intimidado por seus colegas e, principalmente, por um menino, porque a considerou como sendo particularmente fácil de enganar, como nos é dito no episódio " Spies vs. Spies ". O B-história inicial da parte 3 do episódio " Promoção Mal muito? " teve seu lutando para encontrar uma data para sua festa de debutante, como ela tinha saído com cada menino único na cidade. Seu amor de meninos pode quase (se não totalmente) ser acompanhado por seu amor pela moda e beleza. Clover é o mais intimamente conhecedor de seus amigos sobre temas da cultura pop, especialmente temas que têm a ver com atraentes celebridades masculinas (por razões mencionadas acima). Ela tem sido conhecida a usar métodos questionáveis para obter essas informações, mas nada realmente ilegal. Ela também é bastante determinada a este respeito, pois isso é o que a atrai para um cavaleiro das trevas sem nome que ela escolheu como sua rainha, mas no final ela o rejeitou, quando ela descobriu que ele era um machista. Sendo um "adolescente americano" estereotipada, bem como ser um nativo de Los Angeles, Califórnia (como revelado em " Mal Promoção Much? "), Clover fala com um forte sotaque menina do vale, dizendo coisas como" tão completamente ", e acrescentando a palavra "muito?". Alguns nomes de episódios são uma brincadeira com seu sotaque. Aparência Física Clover é uma garota alta, Atlético, magro, bonito, com a pele branca, cabelo loiro, olhos azuis brilhantes, e um estilo de moda na moda. O penteado é um fofo bob corte estilo de .Clover na temporada 02/01 foi principalmente capris e calças. Mais tarde, na época 05/03, ela usava mais saias e vestidos e incorporadas saltos mais altos. A maioria de seus trajes de banho são biquínis, com exceção de " The Getaway ", onde ela usava um de uma peça maiô branco com uma toalha. Ela veste um biquíni laranja " Eraser ". Sua roupa primário na 1 ª Temporada é uma camisa de manga comprida vermelha abotoado com coleira vermelha, calça rosa e botas vermelhas, um pouco de seu outfit primário é sido alterado como suas longas mangas tornou mangas curtas e suas botas tornou flats. Em " Preso na Idade Média com Você "A cor da sua roupa principal de sua camisa de botão e calça era rosa e verde com um cinto como sua adição. Em " Zooney Mundial ", ela mantém este equipamento como suas calças mudou para azul. Em " Malled "a cor é agora substituir ciano e laranja como as calças que ela usa tem um design florido azul e sapatos dela mudou para um marrom sapatos de salto alto. Em " viúvas negras "," Matchmaker "," Stark Raving Mad "," Feng Shui é como Sooo Passe "e" Cabeça Shrinker muito? "; Clover é visto usando uma camisa de manga longa em diferentes tons de rosa, magenta colorido jeans / calças cargo e tênis cor de rosa com lonas amarelas. A camisa que veste Clover lembra Diana Lombard camisa 's de seu equipamento principal na série de desenhos animados Martin Mistério . Em " Outro Noivo mau "Clover usa um top sem mangas rosa claro com o número 1 no centro de seu topo, que é rosa escuro, rosa saia jeans e apartamentos guerreiro branco. Em " O mal Sorority e " Totally Mistério muito? "A roupa que ela usa está previamente sido ligeira cor alterada e mudança de rosa para um diferentes tons de roxo, a saia é substituído por um shorts com faixa preta e seus apartamentos é substituída por uma correspondência botas de cowboy. Em Season 6 durante o final de " palhaçadas! "e no final de duas partes de" tão totalmente Versailles! "Clover veste uma de manga curta vestido vermelho luz abotoado com uma faixa branca até a cintura e um marrom correspondência sandálias de salto alto. Na Estação de 6 2 parte finale "Então Totally Versailles!" Clover veste sua forma disfarçada é um diferentes tons de rosa quente e branco vestido de manga comprida como seu cabelo e rosto transformado em um olhar estilo clássico como seu cabelo é estendido em um coque clássico com Época Vitoriana estilo cachos . Amigos Alexandra Alex é um dos amigos mais próximos de trevo. Ela ajuda-la sempre que ela precisa. Samantha Sam é um dos amigos mais próximos de trevo. Sam faz ficar irritado com Clover, mas eles geralmente se tornam amigos novamente no final do episódio. Jerry Lewis Clover respeita Jerry de uma forma fácil, no entanto, ela faria o que ele diz. Ela não acha que Jerry não é divertido o suficiente, mas gosta de ajudar em muitos missons. Britney Clover tem ter um gosto para a Britney porque uma razão de ser uma líder de torcida faz feliz dela. No entanto, ela tornou-se frustrado com a Britney quando Jerry atribuído a ela para WOOHP a Austrália para Blaine muito a inveja e desdém de Clover. Inimigos Mandy Mandy é o inimigo principal da Clover. As duas meninas, aparentemente, se odiavam desde que eles se conheceram, de acordo com um comentário feito em Sam " Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy ". Em " Totally Spies! The Movie "Mandy foi imediatamente para a ofensiva e atacou Clover, Sam e Alex. No entanto, na série Clover é o alvo das piores ações de Mandy. Em " Malled "Mandy tentou enquadrar Clover por furto mesmo que Sam era a pessoa que fez o contra-ataque verbal Caitlin Caitlin é rival de Alex, embora Clover tem muito pouca interação com um dos dois melhores amigos de Mandy. A maioria de sua interação com Caitlin só acontece quando Mandy está presente. O mais interação Clover já teve com Caitlin estava na 4ª temporada finale, " Totally Busted ". Dominique Dominique é rival de Sam, embora Clover tem muito pouca interação com um dos dois melhores amigos de Mandy. A maioria de sua interação com Dominique só acontece quando Mandy está presente. O mais interação Clover já teve com Dominique estava no Season 4 finale, " Totally Busted ". Mindy Sempre que ela fez uma aparição na Season 5 , ela estava sempre com Mandy, e ela irrita os espiões geralmente da mesma forma seu primo faz, como essencialmente apenas um clone loira de Mindy de Mandy. Interesses românticos Clover parece gostar de uma variedade de diferentes homens - alguns com pele bronzeada ou branco, e outros com louro, marrom, ou o cabelo preto. As únicas características comuns a todos eles incluem o seguinte: o facto de que eles são geralmente mais alto do que o trevo, considerado atraente, e tem um certo "peculiaridade" sobre eles. No entanto, os vilões do sexo masculino que ela encontra levar amor e da atração um passo adiante, eles querem fazer dela sua rainha. Ela foi assim feita rainha por 3 vilões até agora. Black Knight Embora não seja realmente um interesse romântico, o Cavaleiro Negro selecionado para ser sua rainha em "Stuck in a Idade Média com Você ", aparentemente gostando dela personalidade impetuosa. Ele ainda comenta sobre como adorável ela olha em seu vestido antes de agir condescendente com ela logo depois. No entanto, ele não teria a tratava como uma rainha (com amor, bondade, consideração e respeito), e dado a ela qualquer poder para governar com ele, como ele afirma que sua rainha ideal era "tudo a respeito da obediência". Infelizmente, ela não encontrou nenhum carinho para ele e ela acabou prendendo-o. Blaine Blaine era namorado da Clover de Season 5 , ainda que mais tarde se separou antes Season 6 e torna-se seu segundo ex-namorado depois de Fernando na pós Season 6 . Antes do break-up, ele foi enviado para a Austrália e eles concordaram em manter a ver uns aos outros . No episódio onde Britney foi enviado para a Austrália para ser parceiro de Blaine, Clover ficou irritado quando Britney tenho uma atração romântica em Blaine de ver sua imagem. No final de Baddies em um dirigível , Clover quer namorar com ele, mas ele tinha o suficiente namoro meninas em LA depois de previamente datado Mandy como a última garota do LA fazendo Clover tinha namoro bastante com seus ex-namorados. Dean Dean é o único garoto que pode resistir a paquera de Clover. Como Alex e Sam, Clover ainda mantém interesse romântico em Dean mesmo na quinta temporada. Gelee Gelee é outro exemplo de alguém que foi atraído para Clover, mas não alguém que ela mesma foi atraído.Em " The Iceman Cometh "Gelee afirmou que Clover seria o perfeito" Ice Queen ", baseado puramente em sua beleza. Ele até criou um trono para ela se sentar. Ele era obcecado por xadrez, e desafiou Clover a muitos jogos com ele. No entanto, Clover foi facilmente entediado com o jogo e ajudou a derrotá-lo. Kyle Katz Clover se apaixonou por ele em " O Suavest Spy ". Mesmo compartilhando a dançar com ele no baile. Kyle é também um dos poucos caras que são Clover intelectual caiu para. Fernando Em " O mal Bouquets são tão Passe ", foi revelado que ele era ex-namorado da Clover de dois anos atrás.(Durante este episódio.) Eles só se separaram devido a ele se afastando e Clover rapidamente começou a esmagar com ele novamente, mesmo sendo ferido quando Sam começou a namorá-lo. É fortemente sugerido que ele era seu primeiro namorado sério. Tad Clover flertou com Tad em " Totally Spies! The Movie ", sugerindo como ele estava fresco e atraente. Embora Tad nunca disse nada sobre o assunto; ele parecia satisfeito com o interesse do trevo nele. No entanto, após a sua traição, Clover tem rapidamente sobre ele e até mesmo declarou como "lame" ele era. Salty Schooner Assim como com suas experiências com o Cavaleiro Negro e Gelee , Clover foi escolhida para ser a rainha de um vilão; Neste caso foi Salty Schooner , uma inclinação pirata arquetípica em tomar o WOOHPtanic e usá-lo para governar os sete mares. Depois de vê-la em seu pirata roupa chique, ele se apaixona por ela e captura-la. Quando ela é levada a bordo de seu navio, ele tenta conquistá-la e depois propõe casamento a ela, pensando em fazer dela sua esposa e rainha do pirata, mas ela se recusa e derrota-lo em combate espada único antes WOOHP prende ele e sua tripulação. Trivia Editar *Contrapartida **Pam - Clover ***Cor no macacão de Edison - Red ***A cor dos olhos - Azul (Pam) / Blue (trevo) ***A cor do cabelo - Blond ***Comprimento do Cabelo - longo (Pam) / short (trevo) *História grau de Clover. **Em " Rainha por um Dia ", ela recebe um D em sua aula de astronomia. **Em " Alex obtem educado ", ela recebe a, B, e de um C na loja metal. **Em " Spies in Space ", o diretor faz uma observação negativa sobre os escores da Clover. **Em " Graduation Mal "se formar a partir de Beverly Hills High . *Villains com vinganças contra Clover. **Diminutivo Smalls **Gelee **Geraldine Lembre- *Vilões que ela escolheu para ser sua rainha. **Black Knight **Gelee **Salty Schooner *Clover fala fluentemente ValleySpeak ea cultura do surf língua. **" Astro-Not " **" Eu, Cara " *Clover pode fazer o seguinte: **É capaz de identificar a água do desenhista pelo gosto, tais como H2-Ego em " Ho-ho-ho-no!".Este é semelhante a um do sommelier degustação de vinhos capacidade. **Jogar a guitarra (" uma coisa para Músicos ") **Equipe de natação (" Física 101 Much? ") **Dança (" Scam Campo Grande? "," O Suavest Spy ") **Ride cavalos (" Preso na Idade Média com Você ") **Obra de arte, como visto em " Nine Lives "e" Totally Spies! O Filme ". Ela desenhou várias roupas espião, mesmo um baseado fora Sailor Moon e projetou as meninas Catsuits . *Clover zomba / perguntas do vilão vestuário / moda. **" Já Cruise " **" O Estrondo do casamento " **" Zero to Hero " *Desdém de Clover para o futebol é visto em: **" Morphing é tão 1987 " **" Futebol Spy " *As comidas favoritas de Clover: **Enquanto Clover afirma ser um vegetariano (" Here Comes the Sun "," Spies na Fazenda "), seu amor de peixes e frutos do mar faz dela uma pescetarian (então tecnicamente ela é uma semi-vegetarianos ). Ela também parece ser a vegan alimentos também. **Em " O Suavest Spy ", é revelado bolinho favorito de Clover é semente de papoula. **Em " Morphing é tão 1987 ", é revelado lanches Clover ao ler / estudar. *Clover mantém um fornecimento de cópia de segurança Gadgets . **" Matchmaker " **" Spies vs. Spies " *Em " Morphing é tão 1987 "é revelado Clover mantido um gadget na mão. *Em " O mal Roommate "e" The Incredible massa ", Clover parece desfrutar de surf desde que ela se inscreveu para a aula de surf. *Seu designer de sapatos favorito é Yves Mont Blanc . *Seu tamanho (pelo menos em Totally Spies! The Movie ) é um 6 1/2. *Em " Outro Noivo mau ", enquanto Blaine estava fazendo uma pesquisa no trevo depois de ter sido enviado para executá-la, ele afirmou que seu shopping favorito era The Groove e seu restaurante favorito era o Veg-Out. *Em " Zero to Hero ", afirma-se que o sobrinho não identificado está obcecado com jogos de vídeo (o que significa que ela também tem um irmão mais velho, o mais provável um irmão). *Apesar de ser quase tão atlético como Alex, ela é muitas vezes o mais sequestrado, na medida em que Jerry comentou uma vez depois de Alex mencionado Clover foi seqüestrado que "Essa é a segunda vez este mês". (" Model Citizens ") *Em " The Iceman Cometh "Clover fica doente e consegue um frio / febre das temperaturas mais baixas. *Em " A Spy is Born II ", trevo diz ela assiste aula de pilates. *No " Dia dos Namorados do Mal "e" Designer de sapatos mal ", é mostrado que Clover não fala francês. *Em " Mime seu próprio negócio ", Clover revela que ela uma vez baixado um de seus ensaios inglês fora da internet. *Em " Futebol Spy ", Clover menciona que ela é uma parte do Clube de vítimas da moda, uma organização que" fornece doações de caridade na forma de roupas da moda para o estilisticamente desafiado ". *No " Espaço muito? " ela revela que ela usou Lady Luna conselho 's sobre o romance. *Em " Promoção do Mal muito? " é revelado que Clover atraiu a atenção de WOOHP quando ela estava secretamente tirar fotos de meninos como um miúdo. *Em " Futureshock! ", é revelado que Clover é uma líder de torcida para Beverly Hills High . *Em " Spies na Fazenda "Clover revela que ela ganhou o" líder da claque do Ano "Beverly Hills High School prêmio. *Em " O mal Ice Cream Man Much? ela afirma que ela ouve a banda Smoochie Platypus. *Em " Os Fugitivos "ela diz que não vai usar espuma do mar unha polonês. *Em " The Granny ", é revelado que o número de telefone do trevo é 818-3877. *Em " O Retorno de Geraldine ", ela revela que ela não pode dirigir uma transmissão manual . *Em " Totally Busted ", Clover revela que ela não sabia que Beverly Hills tinha uma loja de ferragens. *Em " The Iceman Cometh "aprendemos que Clover coroou-se Little Miss Sunshine na segunda série. *Em " É como você joga o jogo ", é mostrado que Clover é alérgica a narcisos. *Em " Matchmaker ", ela revela que ela tem um armário bolsa, algo Alex e Sam não sabia. *Em " Outro Noivo mau "é revelado que terceiro filme favorito de Clover é" 10 coisas que eu amo sobre você, mas ainda quero mudar ". *No primeiro episódio da 5ª temporada, Sam e Alex disse que ela teve a maior rotação guarda-roupa emBeverly Hills High , e no episódio " Estranho Virtual ", ela afirma ter o" stylin "guarda-roupa mais na Universidade de Malibu. *Em " Zooney Mundial ", Clover foi mostrado lendo mangá . *Em " Spies na Fazenda "nós aprendemos que ela ganhou o" líder da claque do ano "prêmio. *Em " Estranho Virtual ", ela diz que tem uma camisola idêntica a uma das blusas de Britney. *Em " Boy Bands será Boy Bands ", Clover diz que ela tem um gatinho. *Ela trabalha com Alex e Sam no Mali-U Cafe na Universidade Malibu . *Não se sabe quem é o pai de Clover, mas ele foi mencionado em " Mal GLADIS muito? " e " Dia dos Namorados do Mal ". *Clover é freqüentemente sendo alterado fisicamente por vilões, como o que está sendo transformado em um elefante humanóide (" Louca Circus Much? ") e cat (" Wild Style "). *A cor favorita de Clover é rosa, apesar de sua cor da assinatura ser vermelho. *Clover é o único espião para ter um macacão que é não cumprimentar, ou jogos, a cor de sua cor dos olhos, como Samantha 'catsuit s combina com sua cor dos olhos (verde), e Alexandra 'olhos e catsuit s são gratuitos. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Espiões Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Agentes da WOOHP Categoria:Viajantes do tempo Categoria:Personagens do sexo feminino Categoria:Estadunidenses Categoria:Estudantes da Universidade Malibu